


Butterbeer Moustache

by Fluffobsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Fun, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffobsessed/pseuds/Fluffobsessed
Summary: Sirius and Remus find themselves alone in a cosy booth at the Three Broomsticks, maximum cuteness ensues.





	Butterbeer Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my very FIRST ever fanfic so please be kind and maybe leave a nice comment if you liked it!!  
> I love Remus/Sirius and I just thought this fic would be so cute and fun so I wrote it!  
> There might be some grammar/spelling issues, sorry, English isn't my first language (and I also didn't spellcheck this, lol).  
> It's kind of inspired by that part in half blood prince where Hermione has a butterbeer moustache and Ron points it out.

Sirius pushed the door to the Three Broomsticks closed, reducing the outside snowstorm to a muffled ‘whooshing’, feeling the warmth of the pub seep through his frozen fingers and toes. He looked around, squinting, as his eyes adjusted from the blinding white of the snow to the dimly lit room. It looked as if the entire Hogwarts student body was here trying to escape the sudden storm that had interrupted the weekend trip to Hogsmeade, taking refuge over warm cups of butterbeer. Sirius took off his scarf, knocking the snow off the red and gold wool as he navigated his way past the crowded tables of loud students. 

Sirius had separated from the other Marauders to checkout  Zonko’s  joke shop, as he had a brilliant plan for a prank on Snape but needed supplies. James, Peter and Remus agreed to meet up at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer afterwards. Sirius looked around the tables, finally spotting Remus sitting in a small booth towards the back. 

Remus lit up as he noticed Sirius on his way over, clearing his coat and scarf from the seat next to him and setting his book down. Sirius’s chest tightened as he made his way over. 

_ Shit, this is cosy, _  Sirius thought,  _ get your shit together, _ _  it’s not a big deal. There’s no way he knows you fancy him. I’m sure Prongs and  _ _ Wormtail _ _  will be here any second _ . Sirius fought to keep a calm exterior as he plopped into the spot next to Remus, grateful the dim lighting hid his flushed cheeks. He tousled his shaggy black hair and exhaled sharply. The wind had ruffled Remus’s usually flat combed hair, sticking up in odd places and clinging to the sides of his face, framing his high cheekbones and sharp jaw in a new, wild way, bits of snow clung to the ends. The dim light from the fireplace and candles scattered around the room cast shadows over the scars that lined his face and neck, and the flickering orange light seemed to melt into his amber eyes, the colour seeming to dance and shine with the firelight. 

“Bloody hell of a storm, eh, Mooney?” He tried to ask casually. Remus made a small ‘mmm’ in agreement and slid a warm butterbeer across the table. Sirius wrapped his palms around it, grateful for the warmth, and pretended to be fascinated by the drink to stop himself from staring at how wonderful Remus looked with melting pieces of snow clinging to his light brown hair. His cheeks flushed again at the thought of carefully brushing the snowflakes away. 

“So, where’s everyone else?” he asked coolly, taking a sip of butterbeer. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he felt the warmth bloom in his throat and grow towards his gut, the first sip of warm butterbeer always tasted like swallowing sunshine, warming him up from the inside. 

“Prongs and Evans are at Madam  Puddifoot’s  - having a snog, I’d bet,” Remus let out a quiet laugh, “and  Wormtail  went back to school, said it was too cold and he probably didn’t want to share the loot he got at  Honeydukes .” Sirius nodded solemnly, not looking at Remus. The mention of snogging while he was sitting this close to Remus set off a storm inside his gut and distracted him from making his usual witty remark about James and Lily snogging or Peter not sharing his sweets. Sirius continued to stare at his butterbeer for a few seconds longer before starting suddenly and reaching into his pocket, fishing around until he grasped a small package wrapped in brown paper. 

“ Uhh , here, Moony,” Sirius pushed the package under Remus's nose, “I got your favourite.” Sirius smiled widely as Remus's faced made the surprised expression that he loved so much, slightly raised eyebrows, wide amber eyes, his lips slightly parted and upturned. His usually guarded features were so soft when he was surprised, Sirius loved getting to see past the defences he always hid behind and see this stupid, adorable expression. A second later, Remus’s defences went back up and his features hardened again, but he smiled back at Sirius, accepting the rectangular package wrapped in brown paper, with ‘ Honeydukes ’ stamped on top. 

“Thanks, Padfoot,” he said unwrapping the paper to reveal the brilliant red and gold foil, breaking off two pieces of chocolate and handing one to Sirius. Sirius popped the piece in his mouth and watched as Remus nibbled on the corner of his piece, his eyes lingering a little too long watching his lips wrap around the chocolate square. Remus closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as he ate the chocolate. 

“You always know when I need a pick me up.” Sirius felt his confidence grow as he watched Remus eat another piece and he relaxed into his seat. Remus had a particularly rough transformation a few days ago, plus Sirius knew he hated the cold and was probably unhappy to be stuck in Hogsmeade during a snowstorm rather than by the common room fire in his favourite armchair. 

“Anytime, Moony,” Sirius grinned, “at this rate, you’ll be back to yourself in no time, snogging girls, throwing common room parties and don’t forget our prank for  Snivellus .” Remus choked on the mouthful of butterbeer he was swallowing, clumsily setting his cup down and sloshing butterbeer over the side and onto the table, Sirius let out a laugh, too. “Had a bit too much already, mate? Bloody hell, it’s barely noon.” 

“You know that’s not-,” Remus started to respond but stopped short when he saw Sirius was stifling laughter. “What?” He frowned, “what are you laughing at?” 

“You’ve got a bit-” he motioned to Remus’s mouth, “a bit of a butterbeer moustache happening, mate.” Remus had more than a little bit of white butterbeer foam lining his top lip. Remus’s face reddened as he looked down and wiped it off with the back of his hand. 

“Ha-ha - very funny, Padfoot. Did I get it all off?” He looked back up at a grinning Sirius, finding him with a thick layer of butterbeer foam lining his top lip. Remus couldn’t help but laugh, he looked ridiculous. “That’s a good look for you, Padfoot, you should wear it more often, you’d have girls lining up to snog you.” 

“Why thank you, good sir,” Sirius said mockingly, “I expect this to be all the rage in the next coming months, I shall call it the Remus Lupin.” Remus laughed and took a large mouthful of butterbeer, allowing the foam to once again coat his upper lip. He turned back to face Sirius and they both burst out laughing. Sirius’s stomach filled with butterflies as he watched Remus truly laugh for the first time in a while. He had forgotten how beautiful his laugh was and how much he loved the way his right eye crinkled up a little more than his left when he laughed. 

Sirius noticed a blob of foam sliding down from the corner of Remus’s mouth about to fall off into his lap and automatically reached out, brushing his thumb against Remus’s bottom lip to catch it. Sirius suddenly couldn’t hear the noisy clatter of the crowded pub anymore. Sirius felt Remus’s breath catch in the back of his throat and they both froze, Sirius with his thumb on the corner or Remus’s mouth holding up the little blob of foam. Sirius’s heart was pounding, he couldn’t move, and he couldn’t take his eyes off his thumb to look in Remus’s eyes.  _ Oh, fuck _ , he thought. 

“Oh,” Sirius breathed, moving to snatch his hand away. Sirius’s gaze darted up to Remus’s as he felt a trembling hand softly close over his own, pressing it against Remus’s chin and cheek more. Remus looked into Sirius’s eyes, slowly pressing Sirius’s hand more firmly into the side of his face, seeking and giving permission for the touch at the same time. Sirius relaxed his hand, his stomach exploding with butterflies as he watched Remus closed his eyes and sigh into his hand - the same face he made when eating his favourite chocolate. Not taking his eyes off Remus’s face, he slid closer in the booth until their thighs were pressing against each other, twisting at a weird angle so he didn’t have to pull his hand away and risk letting this opening melt away. 

“Y-you,” Sirius whispered, still starting into Remus’s warm amber eyes, “you, too? How-how long?” 

“ Since  first year - I just never thought- you're always talking about snogging girls with James,” Remus whispered back, swallowing hard, his eyes flicked down to Sirius’s lips, returning to his eyes a second later. 

“Me too – that was just, uh – you know, had to keep it secret, until I knew,” Sirius moved his free hand slowly, as if not to startle Remus, reaching his fingers to the back of Remus’s neck as he leaned in. Sirius’s breath was short and shallow as his gaze flicked between Remus’s eyes and lips; they were still covered in butterbeer foam. As his hand found the back of Remus’s neck, he used both hands to pull Remus’s lips to his, feeling Remus pushing towards him as much as he was pulling him in. Sirius smiled as they kissed, tasting butterbeer, chocolate and  _ Remus _ , a sweet combination that set off fireworks in his gut and made his head spin. 

After a few sticky kisses, Sirius pulled away slightly out of breath, keeping his forehead pressed to Remus’s. 

“Bloody hell I fancy you, Remus,” Sirius said, grinning like an idiot. Remus smiled and brushed his lips to Sirius’s, planting a short, tender kiss then pulling away to look at him. 

“You’re lucky I fancy you, too,” Remus chuckled, “Or I’d be quite annoyed about the mess we’ve made.” Sirius looked at the sticky mess of smeared butterbeer foam that coated Remus’s chin, laughing, as he was sure his face looked similar. 

“Well, Remus,” Sirius said, with a huge grin and a devilish look in his eye, “let me help you get that cleaned up right away.” 

Sirius and Remus chuckled as they both leaned in again, craving the taste of the other’s butterbeer moustache.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I was thinking of doing the same story from Remus's POV as this was more Sirius's POV.  
> I just keep picturing them staring at each other with stupid looking butterbeer moustaches and it melts my heart.  
> Thanks again for reading, I am looking forward to writing more fanfic (especially Remus/Sirius) and getting better at it!


End file.
